theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PlasmaTime
Question Hi Plasma Time thanks for passing by the site out of curiosity since you have a new User Name what would you like me to do with your old user name of User:TheBen10Mazter that appears on the site here along with my other sites. On a side note of thing you should check out your old wiki site The Flash: Rebirth its real busy now these days some other editor named User:Michaela3 adopted it and became admin. Also the other wiki site called DC Comics: Presents The Flash has a new admin as well named User:Fusion megas15 Oh well thanks again for passing by and the kind word about my wiki site for The Flash. From Rod12 Update Hi Plasma Time thanks for passing by the site once again and hope everything with your Wikia Site are going well along with general Wikia Editing. The message you posted to User:SonicSpeedster912 about the Gotham Knights Wiki on my talk page I moved it off my talk page and on to his talk page since its a coversation more between you and him and not me. However thank you for the kind words towards me at the end of the message. Out of curiosity did you get a chance to read my old message I sent to you on this current talk page. It was about those two other Flash Wiki Sites and a question about your old user name. Thank you again for passing by the site. From Rod12 okay, here it is It is true that i became innactive, but the reason was due to computer troubles, that I could not avoid. I actually TOLD you that I would rarely be able to get on. But when you became the only active admin, that turned over the rights of the wiki to you, until i would return. I could not avoid what happened and I do apologize for leaving without a more in depth warning than what i gave. But regardless of whether i was there or not, You still had a responsability, there, if you didnt want it, you never should have taken the admin job. as for what i told Rod, that was not meant as an insult. lots of people use Wiki as more of a social media site, and with all of the changes wiki has made to make it that way, i cant say i blame them. But what am I supposed to think when I trust you enough to leave The entire wiki to you to do with as you please, and you leave! if I didnt trust you, I would have asked Rod to find some other users, to help you. But i thought you could handel it on your own until I returned. I really am sorry, for leaving like that but My computer problems, followed by some family problems led to me being gone for far longer than I expected. I have returned to edit somewhat regularly now, and I will find others to help me run the site. until next time. -- 15:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ... Look, as i said, I understand why you left, but you could have been more proactive in trying to get new users, you do well on your ben 10 sites. why not ask some of them to help you, and also while you did help for a long time, you did very little editing after i went innactive, you continuously asked me for admin privilages, and i expected you to go thick or thin, and help out the site, thats what an admin does, look at this site, this ste very rarely has more than 3 editors on it at once, and it is a great site, sometimes it just Rod, but he still manages to keep it going. you are a good editor with lots of potential, but i don't need you to keep the wiki going. -- 20:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC)